Aging population usually is accompanied with medication and especially the taking of various kinds of pills. In accordance with medical instructions, it sometimes is only necessary to take one-half or one-quarter of a pill. To facilitate this, various pill manufacturers form indented lines in pills to that they may be broken in half for half-dosage or in quarters for quarter-dosage. Often the pills are rather small and it is difficult to break them by hand. To offset this, a knife is sometimes employed to sever the pills but it is difficult to sever them evenly. The present invention has been developed to provide a simple but effective instrument designed to break pills with reasonable accuracy into halves or quarters or otherwise, as desired, and details thereof are set forth below.